


lol  mingyu  why  r  u  gay

by chwenotchew (makdori)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Boo Seungkwan is a Dumbass, Cardiothoracic Surgeon Mingyu, Childhood Friends, Confused Kim Mingyu, Dumbasses, How is that not a tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kim Mingyu is a Dumbass, Mingyu likes Boys, Mingyu likes Seungkwan, Pedia Surgeon Seungkwan, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, author is obviously in love with red hair seungkwan, but he doesn't know, but he's good at hugs, i dont know why they are fighting each other, i think, just two men with scalpels against their throats, mingyu is shit at pep talks, theres no actual sexual tension, they try to kill each other at least once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makdori/pseuds/chwenotchew
Summary: "dr.  boo?  it's  time  for  your  check  on  jiwoo." a  nurse  enters,  not  knowing  what  she'll  see  after.fellow  CS  kim  mingyu,  and  the  fellow  in  question  pedia  surgeon,  boo  seungkwan,  having  scalpels  at  each  other's  throat."excuse  me?" the  nurse  whispers,  the  two  shooting  eye  daggers  at  the nurse."i'm  sorry!" she  runs  out.-gyuboo  rival  surgeons  drabbles,  just  mingyu  being  in  love  with  seungkwan,  and  seungkwan  exploiting  it.
Kudos: 3





	lol  mingyu  why  r  u  gay

**Author's Note:**

> using my sub-par knowledge on doctors based on dr. romantic and hospital playlist LETS GO god bless [kero](https://twitter.com/1OKAGAMI) for helping me with some of the parts in this fic LMAOO god bless you bestie mwa mwa /p fic will be updated from time to time when i feel like it
> 
> inspired by [ concepts bot tweet](https://twitter.com/au_idea_bot/status/1337241251066900481)
> 
> cw / tw for this fic
> 
> \- scalpels  
> \- blood  
> \- hospitals (duh)  
> \- anything hospital related  
> double spaced not beta read

"hey seungkwan! my favorite pedia surgeon!" mingyu yells, greeting seungkwan with a hug, in which, seungkwan pushes away.

"what do you want." he says expectantly, knowing the older just wants something from him.

"i want you, to give me those Lotte Dream Cacao you have in your drawer." he looks at the drawer, then at seungkwan, raising his eyebrows.

the cardiac surgeon reaches for the drawer but gets his hand kicked by the pedia surgeon, sitting down on his office chair.

"no." seungkwan replies flatly. mingyu pouts at seungkwan, trying to appeal to the redhead.

"please! if you don't i'll revoke your card." mingyu warns.

seungkwan mentally curses that he keeps on forgetting mingyu's the next in line for to take over the hospital.

seungkwan quickly pins mingyu to the wall and and puts a scalpel against his throat.

mingyu, already accustomed to him, also puts a scalpel to his throat.

no one knows why they have scalpels in their coats. they don't even want to know.

"take that back or i'll cut your carotid vein." seungkwan threatens the taller.

"oh? but you can't even reach me." mingyu chuckles, presses deeper, deep enough for seungkwan to feel it, but not deep enough to draw blood.

seungkwan scoffs and twirls his scalpel skillfully so the tip touches the left side of mingyu's neck, pushing even harder.

"i can reach it easily doctor kim." 

mingyu smirks. 

seungkwan raises his eyebrow, "what are you going to do."

mingyu swiftly grabs seungkwan's wrist and pins him to the office table.

with his other hand he grabs seungkwan's scalpel while the other is distraught, and throws it out.

mingyu keeps his scalpel and holds seungkwan by the chin.

seungkwan laughs breathlessly. "you're hot."

mingyu pauses, but he makes his grip even tighter.

"are you trying to flirt with me dr. boo?" 

seungkwan laughs cockily. "but what if i do think your hot?"

mingyu thinks and stares into seungkwan's honey glazed eyes.

 _p...pretty...._ mingyu lowers his guard, and seungkwan takes advantage of this and kicks mingyu to the ground.

"dumbass!" mingyu curses himself.

seungkwan gets a Lotte Dream Cacao container and gives mingyu one chocolate.

"my sorry gift. now out of my office." seungkwan says sternly and watches mingyu dash out of the office.

"he's so whipped. why are you gay mingyu." seungkwan giggles and gets back to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> main - [@booch4n](https://twitter.com/booch4n)  
> curious cat - [pledis17_STAFF](https://curiouscat.me/pledis17_STAFF) (that's the joke, you can ask me about seventeen info (which r all /j) or just me in general)


End file.
